


Bonfire

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Based on the prompt: "I'll keep you warm."





	Bonfire

Biting cold wind whipped your hair across your face. You begrudgingly removed one of your hands from the pocket of your sweatshirt to tuck the loose strands behind your ear.

“Why are we here again?” you asked, looking over at Kylo.

The beer bottle paused at his lips as he cracked a one-sided smile, and he took a sip before speaking. “Because that’s what friends do. Friends go to each other’s parties.”

You groaned overdramatically. “Hux isn’t my friend, though.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “No. But _I’m_ his friend, and you’re _my_ friend, so -”

“Oh, please,” you interrupted sarcastically. “You’re just here for the free beer.”

Kylo cracked a full smile now, shrugging his shoulders playfully before finishing his drink. “I like a good bonfire, though. You can’t tell me you’re not enjoying it a little bit.”

You turned to face away from Kylo to stare at the fire burning out in the field, an amorphous orange being in the otherwise pitch-blackness. The setting wasn’t awful. You quite enjoyed Hux’s property, out in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of town. It was quiet. It wouldn’t be half bad if it weren’t for the other party guests you had to endure, loud and raucous and drunk. They didn’t exactly help with the mood.

“It’s alright.”

“I’m sorry for dragging you out here,” Kylo said. “I just didn’t want to come alone.”

You looked over at Kylo trying to examine the expression on his face. He was hard to read with the way the light from the fire was flickering across it, the shadows playing in the deep angles of his features.

“Don’t ever apologize for hanging out with me, okay?” You reached out to out a hand on his arm and patted it. “I’ll enjoy it soon enough. I just need to warm up a bit.”

It was just a small comment, but Kylo perked up. Now was his chance. He kicked himself for not having thought of it earlier.

“I’ll keep you warm,” he said.

You looked over to see Kylo unzipping his jacket and immediately reacted, waving a hand dismissively. “Oh, no. Don’t do that.” You started walking closer to the fire. “We can just get closer. Keep your jacket. You’ll freeze.”

“Who said anything about giving you my jacket?”

Your heart sank. How could you be so presumptuous? You didn’t dare turn around; you were sure you were blushing.

Before you could reprimand yourself any further, a warm presence was against your back and around your shoulders, much heavier than you’d expected his leather jacket to be.

There was a pressure against the side of your head and then breath against your ear. “This okay?”

You looked down. Kylo’s large arms were wrapped around your body along with his jacket, which he was still wearing. You were nestled tightly against his chest and you could feel the warmth coming off him from behind his thin shirt.

You nodded sheepishly and subtly pressed back against him.

He lowered his head and rested his chin on your shoulder. His soft hair tickled your neck. “Still want to leave?” he asked. There was a sly playfulness to his voice as he lowered it.

You hummed. “I think I’ll stay a little longer.”


End file.
